<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overgrown by Chocopiggy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759312">Overgrown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy'>Chocopiggy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choco's MARVELous Fics [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No angst here, One Shot, Plants, and tony loves him, because MAGIC, domestic cuteness, stephen is a plant mom, who is even more extra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocopiggy/pseuds/Chocopiggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can describe Stephen as nothing but a plant mom, in this case.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choco's MARVELous Fics [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overgrown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm using a prompt list!</p><p>https://creativichee.tumblr.com/post/120992338495/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the quirks Tony noticed Stephen had (other than the fact he was a literal <i>wizard</i> and lived in some ancient museum type house on Greenwich), was the fact that he was none other than a very passionate <i>plant mom</i> (well, plant dad? Nah, Tony thought ‘mom’ suited him more, always doting on any living thing there ever was that wasn’t evil).</p><p>Any time Tony visited the sanctum, he always saw while the majority of the museum looked relatively lifeless, with terrifying relics taking up most of the shelves and walls and whatnot, when he entered any room that Stephen used often (the kitchen or his bedroom, mostly), they were decked out with <i>plants.</i></p><p>Any type too. Big flower baskets hanging from the ceiling, overgrown leafy strands, even a tall money tree standing in a huge grey pot in the corner by the nightstand. And they’d be beautiful. Tony could argue Stephen took better care of the plants than he did of himself. Watered on a schedule (magically if his hands weren’t doing as well that day), placed mindfully so they’d get the perfect amount of sun, even <i>talked to,</i> which Tony figured he wasn’t actually supposed to know about, but eavesdropped anyway, like in this moment.</p><p>“Hello Delilah, you’re looking beautiful today. Thirsty? I’ve got you. Y’know, Tony’s supposed to visit today. I know, I’m excited too. Date night and all that. Maybe we’ll make it a double date. You and Kingsley have incomparable chemistry.”</p><p>Tony figured that was as good a time as any to step in to the room. “I’d beg to differ. I think we’re the best of the best when it comes to chemistry.”</p><p>Stephen startled, the handle of his watering can still clutched in one scarred hand, grinning conspiratorially when he realized Tony had heard everything he said to the plant. “I probably sounded absolutely <i>ridiculous</i> to you just now.”</p><p>“Not really. I know people talk to their plants and whatever. Personally, I’m into people.”</p><p>“I’m not talking to empty creatures though. I can understand them. Feel their emotions, spirit. I think it’s another perk of sorcery. Want to hear?”</p><p>Tony’s curiosity peaked. Understand the plants? “Sure.”</p><p>Stephen waved his hand, sending vague waves of energy in Tony’s direction. In that moment, he heard the plants. They weren’t really <i>talking,</i> in the human type of way. But it was like it’s own… foreign community, all these plants with personalities and whatnot. Tony was once again, surprised by how strange his boyfriend could be, in the best possible ways.</p><p>Observing the plants as Stephen continued his rounds of watering the plants, Tony looked on, finally speaking again. “You might be right. Kingsley and Delilah have great chemistry.”</p><p>Stephen smiled. “Double date it is then.” He moved their pots closer together, before walking over to Tony and finally giving him a greeting kiss. “Ready to go then?”</p><p>Tony felt the plants sadden at Stephen leaving. “The plants will be alright?” he asked wryly.</p><p>Stephen looked around. “They’ll be fine, they’re just drama queens.”</p><p>Tony took Stephen’s hand then, looked up at his boyfriend’s peaceful face. “Just like their mom.”</p><p>The wizard only hummed in agreement, agreeing with the label easily. He loved his plants enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey my guys, gals and non-binary pals! Hope y'all are doing well.</p><p>This fic, while being a prompt fill, is more just me projecting my love of plants onto my favourite Marvel couple. I have four of my own plant babies (Polly, Jeremiah, Stephen and Anthony) (you can guess where I got the last two names LOL).</p><p>Calling Stephen a 'mom' was also very inspired by Elisa Phoenix's Mama Bear series. Adorable and cute and very comforting. Check it out!</p><p>Erhm. This was plotless fluff. Hope you enjoyed! 💛</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/itschocopiggysart/">Insta</a><br/><a href="https://chocopiggy.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>